


You Are My Greatest Fear

by ashadowonthewall



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Creepy, Dark, Emotional Abuse, F/M, Fear, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Psychological Trauma, Short, Stalking, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadowonthewall/pseuds/ashadowonthewall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can't stop thinking about her attacker. Set sometime during season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Greatest Fear

The door swings open,  
and the stranger in my room,  
comes for me again.


End file.
